matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
For Every Lock... (Episode 4.3)
Flood told the little accident with Anome do drop the key on the truck, he also learns that it paints with barbarians on the side. Ready to take the error Anome, Flood sends its soldier to hunt down and find the van. Flood: So, a little key has gone missing, thanks to Anome's incompetance. It must be horribly difficult having an incompetent henchman always screwing things up . How fortunate that we're standing by, ready to profit from his mistake. Get out and track down whatever leads you can on this automobile sen leaving the area. Try looking in Achan first. The van apparently has some sort of fabulous painting on the side...tracking it down shouldn't be too hard, even for someone like you. sends them to the scene of the "accident", where the meeting between the General and Niobe took place. The soldiers then began to interrogate BluePills in the neighborhood. Operator: This building is near the site of the meeting between Niobe and The General. Time to start making some inquiries with the bluepills. One BluePill inform soldiers she saw the van in a parking lot is Garre and they should look there. Flood: Ridiculous, is not it? Here we are overpowered - at least, I am - and we must waste our time to cut the flap with the spirits of dead servants batteries. So embarrassing ... But I guess it could be worse. In short, I located the night worker's garage down the street. Speak to him about the van, found the key and refers to me. The soldier is an employee of the garage and questioned. Garage Worker: You what? Want to know if something happened last night in the garage? Yes there were some hooligans in the garage. They seemed focused on this van, the one with a large painting above. And you know, "our company is not responsible for loss or damage to the vehicle inside the garage." The Hooligans? Yeah it was the gang of girls running around the corner, Ding Dong or something like that. Flood: "The ding-dongs?" I swear, my talents are being wasted, {redpill_name}... Obviously, the Bells were behind this. I'm sending you straight to the top, to the leader of the Bells. No, I'm not making that name up. A meeting is arranged and the Soldier meets Bling Bling. Belinda "Bling Bling" Bernell: So just 'cause the Merv pulls all the strings in this town, he thinks he can strut you in, doin' whatever ya want, askin' whatever ya want, takin'... whatever? I don't think so! This is my turf! My part of town! I'm a god here, ya understand? Programs live or die based on what I'' say, 'cause I'm the boss here. We got that straight? Yeah? Good! Anyhow, I don't have that key any more. I sold it to Jane. You know, Jane the Ripper? '''Belinda "Bling Bling" Bernell:' Now scram! Ya got it? Bell Janet: You heard the boss. Ain't no reason for you to be here, is there? Flood: These two-bit hoods are driving me insane, {redpill_name}. Thank goodness I don't actually have to deal with them. Give me a chance to set something up, and then we'll pay Jane a little visit. *''Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 4.3)‎ Category:Episode 4.3 Missions